Portland Kindred Goverment
Portland is currently ran and controlled by the Carthian Movement. The Domain is run by a mixture of representative and true democracy depending on the situation. Officials are elected by the people and no one person and hold more then a single office of power. The important positions are as follows: The Prince Some outside of the cage bawl at Delilah not taking the more traditional Carthian title of "Baron," but as she said to a well respected Carthian Gangrel who passed through the cage: "What was the difference Baron and a Prince? Both were nobles. Both were seen as divinely ordained to be above the common-people. Barons weren't elected. Barons weren't one of the people. Barons were simply a '''lower' class of nobility.'' Prince is a title. Its just a word. But its a respected word. It carries '''weight'. Why should any Carthian leader describe themselves as lesser then their Camarilla counterpart?"'' Some say she toyed with the idea of "Mayor" but settled on prince in the end. But what does the prince do? *If there is a decision that needs to be made on behalf of the domain that needs to be made now. Right now. The prince makes that decision. *The prince can choose to overturn a ruling of the Primogen council. But doing so without adequate reason could carry dire consequences. *If the Primogen council is deadlocked the Prince may cast a tie-breaking vote. This is the only time when the Prince herself may actually vote on a something brought to the council. *The Prince acts as the face of the domain to neighboring kindred domains or to other supernatural groups in the city. *The Prince has final rule on handing out domain within the city. *The Prince decides if a visiting kindred may enter the city and stay within the domain. *The Prince gives out embracing rights. Within Portland the prince is elected and serves 16 year terms. A rather short time to the undead. Prince of Portland: Delilah King The Prince's Hands Running a domain is a lot of work so the leadership has a number of assistants. These men and women serve as the princes eyes, ears, mouth, and hands to the kindred community at large. They are each chosen by the Prince. The Seneschal is everything from an arbiter of immediate disputes, to someone who can call a Primogen council meeting. She acts as part assistant, part vice-president, part XO to the princes CO. The Seneschal has the ability to speak on behalf of the prince to cast tie-breaking votes, but she cannot overrule primogen council decisions. Clerks as the assistants to the Prince and the Seneschal. The gather meetings, meet with kindred personally, deliver messages, and are expected to know the letter of the law within the domain inside and out and are on-hand at primogen meetings if something in regards to the law is in question. Seneschal: Gwendolyn Clerk: Clerk: Clerk: The Primogen Council Most "domestic" decisions within the domain are made by the Primogen council. Each primogen represents a certain group of kindred, usually a clan. No primogen holds more sway then any other, and all decisions are made by vote. Mentions must be brought up, seconded, carried or not. Primogen are also expected to repent the interests of their clan, hear their grievances, and work to better their standing within the city. Whips serve as the assistants to Primogen as well as both organizers of clan events and pressure vales for directly communicating with the primogen. Current events Currently the primogen council has went through another set of changes because of the recent upheaval. Sally Oswalt has voluntarily stepped down, finding the position more work then she has time to put in. Despite Ms.Oswalt's integrity and grace her position was not well respected, she was and so far is after all the only Ordo Dracul in the city. Its rumoured that Sally has been given permission to embrace and it also looking to recruit. Clan gangrel has went through a number of changes. Indeed finding someone who wanted to represent the clan was a struggle to say the least. The kindred who simply went by the name of "Ed" served as primogen, he wasn't doing a very good job. Missed many meetings, and was never talkative even when he was there. This was coupled with Three-Bird starting to find her position redundant. She only took the spot on the council to secure sufficient rights for the spiritual followers of Meoquammi, and those were obtained …. rather easily once the carthians took over. So a compromise was met. Ed stepped down Meoquammi's circle lost its own primogen and Three-Bird stepped up as Gangrel Primogen. Nick has recent taken the role of Primogen for clan Malkavian since Sebastian left. The entire clan breathes a sigh of relief. The current issue floating around the Elysiums in weather the growing number of Clanless within the cage should gain representation... The city currently has seven primogen to represent the clans who hold 8 year terms. And two honorary primogen for the Circle of the Crone and the Lancea Sanctum. Primogen of Clan Brujah: Derrick Whip: Petrov Primogen of Clan Gangrel: Three-Bird Whip: Primogen of Clan Malkavian: Nick Smith Whip: Primogen of Clan Nosferatu: Luthor Kent Whip: Spades Primogen of Clan Toreador: Sylvia Stanton Whip: Primogen of Clan Tremere: Edmund Burke Whip: Abraham DuSable Primogen of Clan Ventrue: Tessa Mayhand Whip: Primogen of the Circle of the Crone: Fabienne Whip: Primogen of the Lancea Sanctum: Bartolomeo Whip: Law The law within the domain is protected by the Sheriff and his Deputies. The Sheriff does everything from hunt down kindred, resolve violent conflicts, dealing with domestic issues with invading kindred, and generally keep the peace. The Sheriff is elected by the primogen council but only follows their orders if it comes after a vote. He does however follow the direct orders of the Prince or her Seneschal. Deputies are chosen by the Sheriff and can be deputized for as short or as long of a time as the Sheriff desires. Sheriff: Deputy: Deputy: Deputy: Order A number of titles exists to manta order within a domain. The Magistrate is elected by the Primogen council from a selection the Prince presents them with. The Magistrate lords over petty kindred disputes in an attempt to peacefully adjudicate them. He is protected by his Bailiffs and is expected to call Tribunals (juries) for issues of a certain importance. The Harpies officially keep record of who owes who boons. This contains everything from the parties involved to the nature of the boon. If someone disputes a boon, they bring it to a Harpy. Of course harpies also tend to fall into the role of "gossip monger" but thats not actually their official duty. Magistrate: Bailiff: Bailiff: Harpy: Harpy: Harpy: Protection This office was recently created and replaced the position of 'hound' within Portland. Wardens protect the boarders of the domain. They make efforts to keep out invaders and keep the boarders safe. This can be everything from kindred from rival domains, to sabbat war packs, to werewolves. Everything that is already outside, the Wardens try to keep from becoming domestic. Wardens are hopefully the first kindred to come across vampires trying to make their way through or into the Domain, and its their responsibility to escort the cainites to an official in power for introduction. Mathew has been appointed warden after he stepped down as Sheriff due to the debacle over James and Jack. Chief Warden: '''Mathew D. Levine '''Warden: Warden: Warden: Keepers of Elysium These kindred are appointed by the Prince and each are assigned a particular Elysium to care for and maintain. They are expected to be in attendance most nights at Elysium, have a staff on hand, and try to keep everything cordial. Keepers have a great deal of power within their Elysium and a not insignificant amount of sway in the domain proper. Pittock Mansion: Badly Burned, unusable as Elysium. International Rose Test Gardens: Francis Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall (Court):